


Foreplay.

by rafaelgrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo, Bottom Theo Raeken, Foreplay, M/M, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: Theo realized he was indeed Liams'.





	Foreplay.

Each smack Liam settled on Theo's buttocks left a rosy hue to it, to each smack Theo twirled in pain letting a sultry grunt escape. Maybe he thought he could conceal his pain; he thought wrong. Liam's palm was too sturdy and big to not induce any pain - oh, and he's a werewolf, additional strenght.

“Are you okay?" Liam asked, displaying signs of worry; but right when Theo was about to give him an answer... another smack, harder, “You don't get to talk, baby.” 

Theo rolled his eyes up, tighening his teeth. He could almost envision a grin on his lips. “Then why'd you ask me?"

“Personal amusement,” he boasted.

“You know, Liam,” Theo squeezed his eyelids and jerked his face to the side “I'm not your little b—ahn, nevermind! I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to write something small to begin with, I want to write more of them together. Sorry if some word is misplaced, English's not my first language.


End file.
